callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MAHEM
The MAHEM is a launcher that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The MAHEM is commonly used by enemy forces such as the Korean People's Army, KVA,or Atlas. This launcher also has a different sight that is exclusive to the Campaign. However, the only missions where the MAHEM can actually be picked up and used by the player are Induction, Traffic, Crash, and Collapse (it can also be carried over to the next mission Armada if the player continues the game from Collapse). In other missions, the launcher is either unreachable or disappears when enemies that are using it are killed. Multiplayer The MAHEM is unlocked at level 50. The MAHEM is a free fire launcher similar to the RPGs of past installments. The projectile follows a relatively straight path, though it may veer off slightly after traveling long distances. For this reason, it makes for a better counter-infantry weapon than an anti-air launcher. It is still able to destroy aircraft, though the player must lead the target. Even then, the inaccuracy of the MAHEM over long ranges makes it very difficult to destroy UAVs and Paladins. However, it can kill XS1 Goliath pilots in a single direct hit. The MAHEM launcher fires a powerful, molten orb of steel. However, the MAHEM is limited in ammunition as it only holds one round and one extra round allowing for a single reload. Exo Zombies The MAHEM appears in Exo Zombies, and can be acquired from the 3D Printer. It can be hipfired, unlike in other game modes. The MAHEM is an extremely powerful weapon, being able to kill multiple zombies with ease. In addition, the splash damage is next to negligible, making it much safer to use compared to launchers from previous Zombies game modes. The MAHEM does have some downsides, as it will slow down the player, and that the reload times aren't stellar on this weapon. It is recommended to use Exo Health and Exo Reload in conjunction with this weapon to counteract these weaknesses. Exo Soldier is also useful on this weapon, as the ability to hip-fire with this weapon, and the ability to run while doing so, makes for a deadly combination that can easily help the player when being chased by hordes of zombies. It is highly recommended to only shoot into a horde of zombies when possible, as the MAHEM has limited amounts of ammo, and using it on a less amount of zombies will make the user run out of ammo extremely quickly. However, one can be more liberal with firing the MAHEM (and, in general, all explosives available) on Dog Rounds and Infected Rounds, as the player is guaranteed a Full Reload afterwards. It is recommended to only upgrade the weapon when out of ammo. Upgrading it at mark 4 makes the MAHEM aim faster, and increases the reserve ammunition limit after mark 7. The MAHEM is most commonly compared to the Crossbow in this game mode, as they serve similar purposes. The MAHEM's explosives explode on impact, whereas the Crossbow's bolts take about a second to detonate after being shot. As well, the MAHEM has perfect hip-fire accuracy, whereas the Crossbow does not. However, the Crossbow has more reserve ammunition, reloads faster, and moves at a faster rate than the MAHEM. As well, the bolts cause damage to zombies when they hit a zombie, and can actually kill a zombie on impact since explosion when Hyper-Damage is enabled. The MAHEM is better in terms of deadliness and accuracy, but the Crossbow is better in terms of mobility and reserve ammunition. Supply Drop Variants *'Malice' Enlisted *'Fused' Elite *'Bull' Elite *'Royalty' Elite *'Flak' Challenge Gallery MAHEM AW.png|The MAHEM in first person Stinger M7 and MAHEM scope overlay AW.png|Aiming down the sight of the multiplayer and Exo Zombies version MAHEM Campaign ADS AW.png|Aiming down the sight of the campaign version MAHEM reloading AW.png|Reloading MAHEM model AW.png|Render of the MAHEM MAHEM third person AW.png|The MAHEM in third person Trivia *When the player fires the MAHEM without aiming in first, the player's strafe speed will not be reduced when forcibly aimed in to fire the MAHEM. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Launchers